comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalwart-class light frigate (Earth-5875)
The Stalwart-class light frigate is a frigate class within the UNSC Navy. Manufactured by SinoViet Heavy Machinery, Stalwarts ''serve as one of the main capital ships escorts within fleets, filling their role as planetary defenders conceived in the years that led to the Secession, and later the First Contact War. Operational history Designed by naval engineers of the SinoViet Heavy Machinery in 2437, the ''Stalwart-class light frigate became one of the most common warships within the UNSC Navy. Many Stalwarts composed the Third Fleet under the command of Admiral Preston Cole during the Shanxi Campaign. On February 9th, 2547, sixteen Stalwart-class light frigates had finished their construction over ''Anchor 9'', Reach. One of them included the [[UNSC In Amber Clad (Earth-5875)|UNSC In Amber Clad]]. Most of them were destroyed during the Siege of Paris IV and the Second Fall of Arcadia, safe for the Clad, which was assigned to Commander Miranda Keyes on April 7th, 2550 after undergoing many repairs on Tribute. Under Keyes, the ship became part of the Home Fleet in the Sol system. Docked in ''Cairo Station'' on October 22nd, 2552, the In Amber Clad was led with fervor by Commander Keyes against the Fleet of Sacred Consecration when the Covenant invaded Earth. The Clad fought at the Third Fleet, under the command of Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, where it battled in conjunction with sixty-seven Stalwarts, most of which were lost during the orbital battle to disable the energy shields of the ''CAS''-class assault carrier ''Day of Jubilation'', leading Keyes to assault the ship aboard the In Amber Clad, which was later supported by SPARTAN-II John-117, who destroyed the carrier and regrouped with the Clad, which moved to Earth in order to help the UNSC on New Mombasa, which had been invaded by the Covenant. The Clad then pursued the ''Solemn Penance'', which was carrying the Prophet of Regret, when it entered slipspace, leading to the discovery of Installation 05, on November 2nd, 2552. The In Amber Clad then deployed its Marine and ODST forces to the ring alongside John-117 in order to kill the Prophet of Regret, who was attempting to activate the installation. The Stalwart battled the Solemn Penance in the surface of the ring, eventually culminating into Regret's death at the hands of John-117, who went missing shortly after with the arrival of ''High Charity'', the Covenant's holy capital. The In Amber Clad was eventually captured by the xenomorphs once they escaped Installation 05's Quarantine Zone, with the creatures, under the command of the Gravemind, performing a slipspace jump to High Charity and unleashing itself through the holy city, crash-landing the Clad into the city. It was later destroyed alongside High Charity when John-117 detonated the city's reactors at the Ark, during the Battle of Installation 00. Specifications Hull and propulsion The Stalwart-class light frigate is one of the smaller classes of frigate in service with the UNSC Navy, at 478 meters in length with a mass of 0.93 million metric tons. Stalwarts are protected by a sixty centimeter-thick hull of titanium-A armor. They are equipped with an active phased sensor array built into the ship's hull. The bridge of the Stalwart frigate has its own life support that will function even if the rest of the ship is crippled. Extremely mobile, the Stalwart class is outfitted with two OKB Karman 56K fusion drives for sublight travel. The Stalwart is equipped with a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. Crew and complement A Stalwart-class light frigate is crewed by 250 sailors. In addition, these frigates also carry a complement of two hundred UNSC Marines and sixty-four Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. However, the frigate only carries twenty-four SOEIVs. The ODSTs that are deployed from the frigate via an SOEIV drop pod are launched from the ship by a magazine-fed coilgun accelerator. While Stalwart frigates lack the larger hangar bays seen on the ''Charon''-class light frigate, the class is outfitted with six hangar modules, each capable of launching or recovering only a single dropship at a time. These frigates typically carry six D77-TC Pelicans as well as their associated support equipment, with some Stalwarts also carrying D96-TCE Albatrosses. The class also carries twelve M12 Warthogs and six M808 Scorpions. Armaments Well-armed for a frigate, the Stalwart-class light frigate is equipped with a single Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, serving as the primary armament of the class. The upper boom of the frigate contains the fire control systems and pulsed power storage for the MAC, which is fitted in the lower boom. A rapid-fire variant of the frigate's MAC system is installed on ''Epoch''-class heavy carriers. For secondary armaments, Stalwart frigates are fitted with sixteen anti-ship Archer missiles, as well as seventy-six long-range anti-fighter Streak missiles. These frigates are armed with a point-defense gun network mounted along the hull for tertiary armaments, consisting of six M870 Rampart point defense guns. Notable Stalwart frigates *[[UNSC In Amber Clad (Earth-5875)|UNSC In Amber Clad]] *[[UNSC Lewis (Earth-5875)|UNSC Lewis]] *[[UNSC Midsummer Night (Earth-5875)|UNSC Midsummer Night]] Trivia *Source for specifications. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Ship classes (Earth-5875) Category:Frigate classes (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC ship classes (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:SinoViet Heavy Machinery (Earth-5875)